The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aloe plant, botanically known as Aloe variegata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Tiki Tahi’.
The new Aloe plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Monster, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new stemless Aloe plants with attractive leaves.
The new Aloe plant originated from a cross-pollination in May, 1996 of an unnamed proprietary selection of Aloe variegata, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Aloe variegata identified as code number AA21, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Aloe plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within the resultant progeny of the cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Monster, The Netherlands in October, 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aloe plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Monster, The Netherlands since May, 1999 has shown that the unique features of this new Aloe plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.